Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fixing device for acoustic emission test sensors for damage testing of material samples.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, acoustic emission test sensors are fixed by adhesive tape or rubber band. However, adhesive tape tends to increase the pressure on the sensors and even damage them, and rubber band cannot guarantee good contact between the acoustic emission test sensors and samples. For these reasons, conventional fixing methods have the following shortcomings: (1) the fixing methods cannot ensure accurate positioning of the sensors; (2) the fixing methods produce signal noise and artifacts, which increases the difficulty in analyzing the test results; and (3) the fixing methods are of limited use with deformation test sensors.